The Steel Revolution
by LoneDrifter213
Summary: Set in an alternate world, where humanity shares it world with automatous machines, their creations and servants. As both kinds attempt to exist in peace, the Automatons on Sodor, split by different ideologies, descend into a bitter war amongst the shadows. A war that would decide the fate of the kind.
1. Prologue

_In an age of industrial advancement, science and technology would evolve it ways that were not though possible. Paving ways for new and existing branches of science, while creating wondrous and awe inspiring creations._

 _It all began when a Renaissance man would take the first steps down the paths of science and technology, researching and designing what would change the world. These machines, powered a complex system of clockwork and alchemy, marked the end of the old world and the start of something new._

 _As technology changed, so did the creations. After years of Clockwork technology, Steam would come to replace it and give way to even greater creations. However, technology would once again change. The Great War, unleashed the most destructive of creations upon the world and technology would evolve at a faster rate, bringing forward Diesel powered technology._

 _But,_ _of all the greatest technological achievements, very few could compare to the Automatons, the 'Living Machines',_ _robots capable of sentience. The first Automatons were operated by probably the most complicated use of clockwork ever, inside a humanoid shell made from wood and metal. To give them a more human look, these Automatons had their faces painted on thousands of small individual pieces to allow expression on their faces. Automatons would change along with rest of technology, with new designs being powered by steam, oil or electricity, and replacing the painted faces, with a grey, clay-like face mask. These new developments gave some the capability of flight, or traversing the seas and waterways of the world._

 _The one feature that all Automatons shared was the possession of a Core. A far greater achievement, a Core was the soul of an Automaton, the very thing that made us alive. Designed and built during the build up to the First World War, the core was capable of ensuring an Automaton could function by and maintain themselves efficiently while fighting on the battlefield. Without a Core, an Automaton would cease._

 _And yet, despite being highly technological creations, many Automatons were not valued; instead we were treated as expendable, second class servants by many of our human creators. Very few people showed compassion to the Automatons in their service. Automatons were conscribed to dangerous work where risks were high, where the risk of injury to a human could easily be solved with by an expendable Automaton. Automatons were also victims of discrimination when it came to housing; instead accommodation was often a large building that could store several Automatons or in shanty towns that we had built by ourselves._

 _From our treatment, we Automatons had developed our own culture amongst our kind, building our own communities and society. But our treatment at the hands of the humans also bread resentment, distrust and hatred of our human creators. Many of us hoped to improve relations with humanity and be treated as equals, while others desired to be left alone, and then there were those who possessed darker thoughts against our creators._

 _There were always moments of unease between us and humanity, and for us, there was a small sense of fear. Fear for what could become of our kind if things became irreparable. Fear would drive us to take many actions. But nobody could have imagined what would happen next, something that scarred us for the rest of our existence…_


	2. Every Other Day

_If you asked an Automaton what happened on that day, they would have said it was like any other day. It was what they would tell me when I asked. Many would tell me it was the same as any other day, or they had a slight change to their work plan. Looking back at it, if someone told me what was going to happen that day, I would have said they were crazy._

 _And yet, it happened. The very thing I refused to believe that was possible happened._

 _Our entire world was torn apart and brought to the point of collapse. If we knew what would have happened. If we had known the suffering and the hell we were about to unleash. Would we have done things differently...?_

* * *

"Wake up Thomas!"

Slowly, an Automaton rose from his bunk with a hiss of steam in his bed-space. His body was a slim, slightly muscular build. Steel plates covered his body like a shell, with small gaps around the joints that vented steam. The liveries of his plates were blue with red lines along the edges of each plate. A small yellow number 1 had been painted on just below his left shoulder. He had a round face, with subtle cheekbones and a round nose.

Still half asleep, the automaton opened up his left forearm. Underneath were several gauges in his arm, and a computer screen underneath his arm plate. Thomas' eyes shot open when he took in the readings.

"Boiler sludge, low on water," he hissed, shutting the panel and making his way to a small water tower.

Thomas lived in Tidmouth sheds, an engine shed, with six other automatons. The room had seven bunk spaces; all contained a bed and cabinet. In the far corner, was the water tower and a small coal bunker. The water tower was two meters tall, with a hose hanging from underneath the tank.

At the coal bunker, was another automaton. He was shorter than Thomas, was green with red stripes. A yellow number 6 was painted on below his left shoulder. He was putting fresh coal in his smouldering firebox, located in his abominable. He was slightly shorter than Thomas, and had a round face with chubby cheeks.

"Morning Percy," said Thomas, as he opened his water tank cap on his right shoulder.

"Morning Thomas," replied Percy with a smile, "You're up a bit late."

Thomas just chuckled in response, "Yeah well...it happens. What time is it?"

"It's 4:45," Percy replied, shutting his fire box, "The others are out prepping the engines. You better get a move on; you've only just got over an hour to get your engine ready." Percy left to tend to his engine.

"Don't worry, I'll manage," said Thomas, finished topping off his water tank. Thomas stretched out his limbs, steam clouds escaped from his joints with a hiss.

Out in the engine berths, Thomas made his way towards the E2 steam engine waiting for his attention in its berth. Its livery matched his paintwork almost perfectly. Six other engines sat in their own individual berths, all being tended to by their respective automatons. The sound of classical music could be heard throughout the shed.

"Well, look who's awake," said a smug voice. Thomas looked over to see a red automaton with gold stripes and black lining, it the cab of a Hughes Class 28 locomotive with livery matching the automatons. He was a head taller than Thomas, with a slightly bigger build. Yellow number 5's had were painted on his upper arms. His face was perfectly round, with a smug grin stretched across his mouth.

"Morning James," said Thomas with exasperated sigh, mentally cursing how his E2 was right beside James' engine.

"Better hurry up, your late as it is," James teased with a cheeky smirk.

Thomas snorted. "At least I don't need bootlaces to pull trains, unlike you?" James' grin vanished, while Thomas silently smirked.

"Stop arguing you two!" said an automaton similar in build to James, only slightly shorter in height. He was painted blue, with red lining, on his uppers the number was painted on it yellow. "Thomas you need to get your engine ready, and James you're not finished either."

"Ok Edward," the pair replied, turning their attention for their engines. "And Edward, can we please change the station? I can't take any more of that," said James.

"When it's your day to use the radio, then you can decide the music," Edward replied, making his way to the cab of a K2 steam engine with his paint job. Edward was one the oldest and most respected Automatons on the Island. Sure Edward had been on the receiving end of a few jokes, but in every serious case, many would listen to Edward and his advice.

Thomas sighed and released some steam, beginning to prepare his engine for the long day ahead.

"You better get a move on Thomas." Thomas looked out of the cab. Another automaton was standing by the A0 Pacific locomotive, scowling at him with his arms crossed. He was massive compared to Thomas, almost twice the size of him. Like himself and Edward, his livery was blue with red lining, with the number 4 painted on his upper arms in yellow. "We've got a busy day ahead, and your running late."

"I'll get ready in time Gordon," Thomas said with a sigh, "If you would leave me to it."

Gordon just sighed and shook his head, before walking off, leaving Thomas to prepare his engine. As he began to prepare his engine, the sound of the radios classical music died away.

" _Hope you all enjoyed that, everyone."_ A female voice came through on the radio. _"You're listening to Automaton Radio, the Automaton only radio station. It's approaching 6 o'clock and it's time for the news. Automaton Civil Rights groups clashed with protesters again yesterday during a rally to highlight problems Automatons continue to experience, you've got to admire those guys."_

" _Well known Automaton Gladiator and preacher, Diesel 10 had this to say."_ A gravelly male voice could be heard, _"'these rallies are not working, no new progress has been made, and what progress there is, is slowly being undone. It is time for change and I ask for all Automatons on Sodor and across the world, to join us in our mission to bring Automatons their rightful place in society."_

The female voice returned, _"Diesel 10, I think you've taken one too many hits to the head, might want to get that looked at. Speaking of Diesel 10, he'll be taking part in tonight's Gladiator games being hosted in Branch Line; very original name there guys. Anyway, if you feel like going and witnessing him and others in action..."_

The radio was turned off by another large automaton; he was as big as Gordon, had a round face and pointy nose, and was painted green with red strips and a yellow Number 3 paint on his arms. "Enough of that boiler sludge," he grumbled, making his way towards a LMS Stanier that matched his livery.

"Hey Henry, I was listening to that," shouted Thomas.

"You should be trying to get your engine ready, the crews will be here soon," replied Henry, Thomas just huffed in response.

"Leave him alone, Henry," said a female Scottish voice. He looked over to see Emily; she was roughly the same height as James and Edward, with a slender, feminine build. She was painted emerald green with gold lining, unlike the others, she lacked a number.

Thomas had always wondered what was so important about gender, until Edward explained it to him. Thomas didn't sleep well for a long time after that.

"That Diesel 10 sounds crazy," said James, "Think he might have taken too many blows to the head."

"Crazy, but he has his followers," said Edward in a serious tone, "and he's the undefeated champion in every Gladiator tournament he has taken part in. He's dangerous."

"I've seen some of his followers talking to others in the town," Emily said in a concerned tone, "I swear there are more of them every day."

"What's exactly wrong with these guys anyway?" asked Percy, Thomas wondered the same thing, "You get people in the streets talking and handing out pamphlets all the time."

"Well those people aren't lead by a dangerous Gladiator," replied Edward.

"Speaking of the Gladiator Games, Marklin's competing in Branch Line," said Gordon.

"Well, better wish him luck," said Henry, "If he goes up against Diesel 10, then he's had it."

Outside, they could hear the sound of approaching voices and footsteps on gravel.

"Time to go, everyone," said Edward.

* * *

After a long days work, the engine crews returned to Tidmouth sheds one by one. Once the drivers and firemen left for home, and the engines were cleaned. The friends headed out, it had been a long time since the seven of them had all had an evening together.

"So, who wants to go to the games?" said Gordon.

Edward gave him an annoyed look. "Why would you want to watch those games?"

"Because Edward, Marklin is competing in those games and would like the support," replied Gordon, "Why not go support him?"

"Calm down!" Emily forced herself between the two.

Thomas and Percy shared a look and sighed. Edward had never liked the gladiator games; to say he hated them was an understatement. It was common knowledge the games had a dubious history and reputation, to the point that deaths were not unheard of. It was part of the reason why Edward despised them so much. However, over time the games had attracted many pleasant, respectable and honourable Automatons as competitors.

One in particular was Marklin. Marklin had been one of the first Automatons to campaign for equal rights for Automatons. Thomas and Percy remember however that this wasn't well received and after some trouble forced him to leave and come to Sodor. Both remember Marklin, always working in the background the North Western Railway in its beginning.

Marklin had a rough time on Sodor when he came, despite support from Sir Topham Hatt, a railway owner who treated Automatons with respect, he was unable to gain any more support in his campaign. A disheartened Marklin gave up, and ended getting involved in the Gladiator Games.

As he competed and rose through the ranks, Marklin came to experience a surge of popularity amongst other Automatons. With his new found popularity, Marklin attempted to rally again for improved rights for Automatons; this time more came join him in his cause. With the sudden awareness of his civil rights activism, fears spread that his followers wanted violence considering his time as a gladiator. However, Marklin never called for violence always trying to find a peaceful solution, and it returned gained him support from humans and Automatons alike.

"Look, I have a lot of respect for Marklin," said Edward, "But I can't stand those gladiator games he's constantly competing in."

"Edward, you know how hard he had to work, the least we can do is support him." All eyes locked on Edward.

"Fine..." said Edward with a sigh, he knew he was beat

* * *

Branch Line was a small shanty town north of the Whistling Woods, built on a closed line by the Automatons with whatever they could get. Like many other Automaton towns, there had been calls for it to be torn down; however, the Duke and Duchess owned the land the town was built on and allowed for it remain.

The friends walked through the high street that had once been the branch line, either side of were lined with buildings made from wood and metal, ranging from single story to three stories. Bridges and walkways connected the upper levels together like a web. Automatons of all different types, sizes and conditions made up the crowds both on the ground and above.

"LISTEN TO ME, MY FELLOW AUTOMATONS!" Every automaton froze and looked up; standing on a walkway directly above, an automaton was addressing the crowd. He was steam railway model and was painted dark green. "EVERYDAY WE FIGHT FOR EQUAL RIGHTS AGAINST OUR HUMAN OPPRESSORS, AND NOW, WHAT LITTLE WORK WE HAVE ACHIEVED IS SLOWLY BEING UNDONE, HOW LONG WILL IT BE BEFORE WE LOSE EVERYTHING WE HAVE FOUGHT FOR?"

"Get a load of this prick," James whispered, earning a snicker from everyone but Edward.

"MY FELLOW AUTOMATONS, IT IS TIME FOR CHANGE, AND THERE IS ONE WHO WILL LEAD US, DIESEL 10!" There was a mass groan from the crowd and a majority of it quickly began to disperse. "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK, THE DAY OF CHANGE IS FAST APPROACHING, DON'T IGNORE IT."

"WE CAN'T, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT EASY FOR US!" James smirked as much of the crowd laughed in response. The speaker just glared back at him.

"James, shut up and lets go," Edward hurried everyone into an old dinning coach.

"Easy Edward," said Henry, "you need to calm down."

"I'll be calm when James stops trying to start a fight."

"Come on Edward, he wasn't going to do anything," James said while taking a seat at a table nearest the door. "Besides, no one was listening to him."

"I saw a few who were, and I doubt they'd take kindly to your mockery!" Edward seemed to be afraid.

"Jah, my friend," came a thick Germanic voice. Everyone turned to see a steam railway automaton, he was slightly taller than Thomas, with a stocky build and was painted jet black, with red stripes running up the outside of his legs up to his waist.

"Marklin," Gordon greeted him with a smile and held out his hand, "How are you?"

"Hello old friends," Marklin shook Gordon's hand and smiled. "It is good to see you again."

"We came to give you support in tonight's competition," said James.

"Sank you my friends, I vould be happy for you to vatch my final competition." Everyone looked at him, in surprise.

"You're retiring?" asked Edward, raising an eyebrow.

"Jah, I'm gettink too slow to keep fightink ant other's are still goink shtrong. I do not vish to die in zee arena," said Marklin.

Each battle would last fifteen minutes and would only end once time was up, a competitor surrendered or in extreme cases if one had been beaten to the point their health was a major concern. Due to the durable nature of Automatons, a lot of techniques that were legal would have been fatal to humans. While arenas had their own house rules, the only general rule in the Gladiator Games was; 'Do NOT intend to kill'.

"So what do you think of tonight's competition then?" asked Percy.

"I am cannot tell, my friend, I vould have to vait and see," Marklin then frowned, "but I am avare of Diesel 10's rants ant his followers. He vill be fery dangerous if he continues, ant I fear he is up to somethink." Edward silently nodded in agreement, nobody saw him

"Enough about him Marklin, tonight is your last night as a gladiator, make sure it will be one to remember," said Gordon, everyone smiled and wished Marklin the best of luck.

"Zank you my friends, let's go to zee Arena, zee competition vill be shtarting soon."

* * *

Branch Line's Arena was a simple twenty meter squared open area, with half of it covered with metal sheets; boxes, barrels and other junk pile obstacles were scattered around the arena. A three meter high chain link fence surrounded the perimeter, with lights hooked to the fence and the stands running around the outside. At the top of the arena was an observation tower, with two pairs of flood lights and speakers connected to the tower.

The sun was beginning to set as the stands filled with automatons of different types, models and sizes. The steam team were taking their seats, when a strange whirring sound could be heard over the crowd. Percy looked around, he knew who it was. He caught a glimpse of an automaton that was white with red lining that ran along his sides from his feet to his shoulders. On his back was a pack, were three rotor blades stuck out of the top and a short tail with a tail rotor connected to it. His blades spun rapidly allowing him to ascend to the top of the tower.

"I can't believe it!" said Percy with a chuckle. "Harold, of all automatons, is doing the commentating."

"As if his ego could get any bigger," said Thomas sarcastically.

" **WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO BRANCH-LINES IN HOUSE GLADIATOR COMPETITION!"** The crowd roared in anticipation. " **AND I MUST SAY IT IS AN HONOUR TO BE YOUR COMMENTATOR FOR THIS EVENING!** "

"Get on with it Harold," muttered James.

" **AND NOW, HERE ARE TONIGHTS COMPETITORS!** " At that moment, eight competitors entered the arena, and were greeted by thunderous applause. All of them different sizes and types.

" **LET THE FIRST ROUND...BEGIN!** "

The first match was between a submersible Automaton, and an excavator Automaton, that ended with the excavator victorious. The second match was between Jeremy, a jet Automaton, and D199, a diesel railway Automaton from the Main Land, and new rising star gladiator. D199 was victorious against Jeremy, while Harold humorously attempted to hide his bias. The third match was between Marklin, and clockwork railway Automaton that had small pair of tanks on its back, the crowd cheered at Marklin's victory.

The fourth round was between a crane Automaton and Diesel 10. Diesel 10, was tall with a blocky build and from his left shoulder, he had a hydraulic arm with a claw. His shoulder appeared to have been extensively altered to accommodate his modified arm. He was painted ochre with tan strips along his sides, but was covered with dirt. The fight ended in Diesel 10's favour, and the crowd cheered him on.

" **WELL CHAPS, EIGHT STARTED, FOUR REMAIN. BUT WE ONLY NEED TWO NOW, IT'S TIME, FOR THE SEMI FINALS!** "The crowd cheered hungry for carnage.

The first semi final, was between D199 and Marklin. The crowd roared with anticipation as the two competitors stepped into the arena.

"You're going down, scrap heap," said D199 in a threatening tone. He was roughly twice the size of Marklin, painted British Railway's Rail Blue, with yellow painted around his hands, waist and the edges of his square face, and black around his feet and lower legs.

"You're not zee first to tell me zat, and von't be zee last to be profen vrong." Marklin refused to be intimidated by D199.

" **3...2...1...BEGIN!** "

D199 charged towards Marklin. Marklin waited until D199 was directly in front of him, before slipping to the left. As D199 ran past, Marklin jabbed him in the side. D199 flinched and turned around, only for Marklin to throw a punch into his face. The crowd roared with approval. Marklin backed away, barely stepping out of range of D199's punch. D199 charged closer, throwing another punch, Marklin retreated back. D199 glared as Marklin readied his stance.

D199 charged again, Marklin waiting until the last minute to slip to his right. Suddenly, D199 stopped and lunged into Marklin with his left shoulder. Marklin staggered back from the hit. D199 threw a volley of punches at Marklin. Each one hit Marklin with great force, Marklin struggled to get his bearings. Right as he received another punch, Marklin threw his own, striking D199 in torso. It was enough to snap D199 out of his loop.

Marklin then kicked D199's right knee, ruining his stance. As D199 stumbled, Marklin grabbed D199's head and kneed him in the face. D199 landed on ground, but quickly regained his bearings. He grabbed Marklin's ankle and pulled, Marklin lost his balance and fell. D199 quickly got up to his feet, picked up Marklin and threw him into a junk pile. With Marklin pinned, D199 threw punches into him. Unable to move away, Marklin attempted to block and throw his own punches into D199. The sound of metal fists bashing against steel bodies echoed everywhere, and the crowd roared for more.

Marklin raised his fist again, hoping to unleash burst of steam into D199's face. However, D199 forced his arm aside right before he could release any steam. With an opening, D199 threw his fist into Marklin's face. The impact distorted Marklin, D199 grabbed him and threw him into the floor and kicked him into the ground. Marklin tried to get up, just the siren sounded to end the round. The crowd gasped in awe, Marklin, a champion, had been beaten by a rookie.

" **I CAN'T BELIVE MY EYES** ," even Harold failed to hide his surprise, " **MARKLIN HAS BEEN DEFEATED, IT SEEMS TO BE THE OLD GUARD HAVE HAD THEIR DAY! EVERYONE, GIVE D199 A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, HE'S EARNED IT!** "

Part of the crowd applauded, while the other half just sat there in silent amazement. Two automatons helped Marklin out of the arena and took him away for repairs.

"Fuck..." said James, "Marklin got the sparks knocked out of his firebox."

"Not the going out session he probably wanted," said Percy.

"At least he made it out alive," Edwards tone was bitter.

All attention returned to the arena again, for the last round of the semi-finals between the excavator and Diesel 10. The fight would be long and appeared to have been drawn out deliberately by Diesel 10. It reached a brutal end with the excavator falling to Diesel 10. Once again half the audience cheered and were singing support and praise of the diesel automaton.

" **WELL CHAPS! IT HAS BEEN AN INTERESTING NIGHT! MARKLIN, A CHAMPION, LOSES HIS TITLE! DIESEL 10, A CHAMPION DEFENDING WHAT IS HIS! D199, A ROOKIE ON THE RISE! ALL VERY INTERESTING, BUT WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET CHAPS! IT'S TIME FOR THE HOTSHOT ROOKIE TO TAKE ON HIS SECOND CHAMPION! IT'S TIME, FOR THE FINAL ROUND!** "

The crowd cheered at its loudest, as both Diesel 10 and D199 entered the arena. The pair readied themselves as they got into their places.

"I must admit Diesel 10," D199 said softly, "I have much respect for you. But I won't be holding back in our fight. I seek to win, and will let no one get in my way."

Diesel 10 didn't say anything; he just stared at his opponent with intense focus.

" **3...2...1...BEGIN!** "

Both combatants charged at each other. D199 attempted to get the first punch right hand and aimed for Diesel 10's head. Diesel 10 however ducked and threw an uppercut at D199. D199 stumbled back from the hit as Diesel 10 backed away.

D199 and Diesel 10 started to circle each other, both daring each other to make the next move. Suddenly, D199 charged at Diesel10, who mirrored his actions. The second they clashed, both traded blows with each other. The clang of metal slamming against metal echoed everywhere. Diesel 10 took another swing at D199, this time D199 was able to avoid it and landed a blow on Diesel 10's head. Diesel 10 retaliated, punching D199 in the head twice, before throwing him into a scrap pile.

As Diesel 10 advanced towards him, D199 pulled a metal pole out of the pile of scrap. The crowd awed in anticipation for what was to come. Diesel 10 stopped and stared at D199, assessing the situation before him. D199 charged at him, swinging the pipe wildly. Each swipe forced Diesel 10 to back away.

D199 then raised the pole above his head attempted to bring in down on Diesel 10. However, Diesel 10 caught the pole in his claw, crushing it in his grip. The crowd gasped, D199 was horrified as he felt Diesel 10 force the pole aside. As he struggled to pull the pole free from his claw, Diesel 10 twisted pole to his side. Diesel 10 pounded away at D199 with his free hand. The relentless attacks forced D199 to let go of the pole.

Weapon in hand, Diesel 10 took swipe after swipe at D199, each hit had a devastating effect. Within a minute D199 was on the floor, beaten and battered.

"STOP!" he cried, looking up at Diesel 10 in fear, "I yield! I yield!"

As the crowd applauded, Diesel 10 discarded the pole and offered D199 a helping hand. Half of the crowd was again singing and praising him. Harold leaped off his tower and hovered down to meet the winner with a megaphone in hand.

" **DIESEL 10, CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING TONIGHTS GAME, OLD CHAP! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?** "

Diesel 10 took the megaphone to address the crowd.

" **YOU SHOULD NOT CONGRATULATE ME! THIS WASN'T A FIGHT, IT WAS YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!** "

The crowd became silent.

" **TO ME, THIS IS NOT A VICTORY! MY FIGHT IS ONGOING, MY FIGHT IS FAR GREATER THEN ANY TOURNEMENT IN THE WORLD. FOR YEARS, EVER SINCE THE CREATION OF OUR KIND, WE HAVE BEEN THE ONES TO BUILD THIS WORLD THROUGH OUR HARD LABOUR, AND YET WE RECEIVE NOTHING IN RETURN!** "

The crowd began muttering about Diesel 10's speech, a few were very vocal in agreement.

"I don't like where this going with this," said Edward to the others. His gaze was focused on Diesel 10, as if he was studying him.

" **INSTEAD, THE FRUIT OF OUR LABOUR GOES TO THE HUMANS! THEY LIVE OFF THE FRUIT OF OUR WORK AND YET LEAVE US THE SCRAPS! THEY BELIEVE THEMSELVES OUR SUPERIORS; TREAT US AS SECOND CLASS CITIZENS! AND IF WE BECOME UNABLE TO SERVE THEIR NEEDS, THEY SCRAP US! AND YET IT IS US WHO BUILT THIS WORLD!** "

There was more muttering from the crowd, several were now shouting.

" **AND FOR YEARS, WE HAVE TRIED TO GAIN RECOGNITION, TO GAIN A FAIR SHARE FOR OUR WORK, TO BE TREATED AS EQUALS AMONGST SOCIETY! AND YET HUMANITY REFUSES TO ACCEPT US! THEY ATTEMPT TO STAMP OUT ANY CHANCE OF OUR EQUALITY!** "

The whole crowd was shouting, some supportive, others objective.

" **WE HAVE ASKED, WE HAVE PLEADED, AND WE HAVE BEGGED TO BE ACCEPTED AS EQUALS IN SOCIETY! AND THEY REFUSE OUR CRIES! IF HUMANITY WILL NOT GIVE US WHAT IS OURS, THEN I SAY WE TAKE IT, BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! SO I ASK YOU, WILL YOU JOIN ME IN MY...IN OUR FIGHT!?** "

To say that his speech received a mixed response was an understatement. Everyone in the crowd was standing. Some were cheering, applauding him, and others were booing, shouting at him. Arguing erupted amongst the crowd.

"IDIOT!" screamed Marklin, still in rough shape, running into the arena. "VAT YOU ARE SUGGESTINK IS MURDER!"

Gradually, the crowd quietened to witness what was happening in the arena. D199 attempted to storm towards Marklin, only for Diesel 10 to stop him and send him aside.

"Murder! MURDER!" rage filled Diesel 10's words. "The humans treat us like tools, and they kill us when we're no longer useful! That is murder, THEY are the murderers!"

"You sink you are zee only one who has fought for our rights?" Marklin didn't attempt to hide the disgust in his voice, "Many of us hafe fought for equal rights, vee hafe made progress, and you sreaten to undermine it!"

"Your little rallies may have had some effect," Diesel 10 snarled, he and Marklin started to circle one another, "but they are minor things, no real effect on the big picture! Every day, I have seen many of us be sentenced to death by the humans, and they have us scrap our own kind! And every day, more of us are sentenced to death by humanity!"

"And you vill sentence us all to death, you vould brink war to us vith your refoltution!" It was strange, and disturbing to see the normally calm Marklin possessing such rage.

"We will die at human hands if we don't take our fate into our own hands," Diesel 10 stopped walking, "If you aren't with us, then you are against us!"

"I vill not support such insanity!" Marklin wasn't backing down.

"I will not let you stand in our way, and I will ensure that the revolution will not be stopped by traitors like you!"

"Sie warden versuchen!"

Within a second, both Automatons charged at each other. Harold and D199 quickly cleared the arena. Diesel 10 was almost twice the size Marklin, and they closed in, Diesel 10 threw a punch into Marklin's abdomen. The force sent Marklin backwards and into the ground. Quickly, Marklin scrambled to his feet and readied his stance.

Once again, the two clashed. The crowd watched on in silence, the two combatants were locked in a vicious brawl. The sound of metal smashing against metal echoed everywhere. Neither one was holding back, nor willing to yield to the other. Diesel 10 took a swing at Marklin with his claw, after receiving a hit to the chest and knee. Marklin tried to dodge, but the claws teeth caught on a panel on his right forearm, tearing it partially off his arm.

Marklin grit his teeth and hissed in pain. He needed to immobilise that claw. He began scanning for anything to help him. He noticed the pole D199 had used earlier, and a small tire iron nearby. With all the speed he could muster, Marklin slipped past Diesel 10 and grabbed the pole and the tire iron.

Diesel 10 momentarily froze. Marklin threw the pole at him. Diesel 10 blocked it with his modified arm. Just as it bounced off his arm, Marklin had closed the gap between them. Within those vital seconds, Marklin wedged the tire iron through Diesel 10's elbow. Diesel 10 yelled in pain and forced Marklin back with his free hand. The tire iron limiting the movement of his arm.

Marklin picked up the pole again and this time began swiping at Diesel 10 with controlled, focused attacks. Diesel 10 attempted to block each incoming strike with limited success. Gradually, Diesel 10 backed away with each hit until he was pressed against a scrap pile. As Marklin recoiled from his last strike, Diesel 10 jolted forward, sending Marklin stumbling back. Diesel 10 adjusted his claw and clamped it shut around the weapon.

With Marklin's advantage lost, Diesel 10 had to regain his. With pained hiss, he removed the tire iron from his elbow. With full control of his hydraulic modification, Diesel 10 pulled the pole away from Marklin. Marklin let go and backed away before Diesel 10 could attack him.

But he was too slow; Diesel 10 immediately took a swing at Marklin's head, with a vicious snarl across his face. There was a loud clang as Marklin received the strike against his head. Diesel 10 didn't relent; he continued to beat the pole against a disorientated Marklin. As Marklin to get up, Diesel 10 picked him up and threw him into a scrap pile. He began twisting the pole clamped in his claw, until it broke into a sharp, jagged end. With its sharpened end, Diesel 10 began to ruthlessly stab at Marklin's torso.

" **STOP THE FIGHT! STOP THE FIGHT!** " Harold yelled, his normally cheery demeanour was gone.

With a strong thrust, the pole pierced through Marklin's torso. Marklin screamed. The crowd gasped. Diesel 10 forced the pole in until its twisted end tore out through his back. Marklin's scream died. He looked up at Diesel 10 while shaking, the snarl on Diesel 10's face vanished. Marklin started to shake and quiver.

And then he fell.

There was silence. Diesel 10 backed away. Marklin didn't move. Steam hissed from his joints, but he remained still.

Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping. It came from a blue and yellow electric railway Automaton.

"Death to traitors!" he yelled.

More and more members of the crowd stood up and applauded Diesel 10 for his victory, until half the crowd was standing.

"MURDERER!" All eyes turned to the source. Gordon was standing amongst the crowd. His anger covered his face and was burning in his eyes.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" asked Edward, but he didn't get a reply.

"YOU MURDERED HIM!" Gordon yelled.

This time, angry voices joined him in the verbal assault on Diesel 10. James, Henry and even Emily had quickly joined in the assault. Within minutes, the entire crowd was split in two, arguing and shouting with itself. Tension rapidly escalating the breaking point. Harold attempts to calm people down were pitiful.

" **QUIET!** "

Everyone stopped again, this time focusing their attention at Diesel 10, megaphone in hand. Diesel 10 studied the entire crowd around him, wearing an unimpressed look.

" **LOOK AT YOU! ALL OF YOU! FIGHTING AMONGST YOURSELVES! WHILE IGNORING OUR TRUE ENEMY! WHILE IT IS TOUCHING THAT YOU ARE EMOTIONAL OVER MARKLIN'S DEATH, HIS IDEA WAS GOING TO FAIL! HUMANITY WILL NEVER ACCEPT US AS EQUALS!** "

His speech was met with both praise and curses. Immediately, the crowd was on the verge of tearing itself apart.

" **DO NOT CLING TO THIS FANTASY OF HUMANS AND AUTOMATONS CO-EXISTING!** " Everyone momentarily focused on him, but something else caught their eye. " **IT IS TIME WE TAKE BACK WHAT IS OURS AND...** "

"WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" came a voice from behind him. Diesel 10 turned around to see Edward, in the arena with him. Everyone was dead silent. "LEAVE!"

"What was that?" asked Diesel 10, analysing Edward.

"TAKE YOUR SUPPORTERS AND LEAVE!" Edward said without fear, he remained firm, unyielding. "I THINK I SPEAK FOR MANY OF US HERE, WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOUR BULLSHIT ABOUT THIS REVOLTUTION, WE WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

"SO YOU WOULD SIDE WITH THE HUMANS?" Diesel 10 asked, almost daring Edward to answer.

"YES!" Half the crowd cheered for Edward.

"YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND?"

"I WILL PROTECT MY KIND FROM THOSE WHO WOULD ENDANGEROUS US ALL!"

"YOU THINK I WILL DESTROY US?" Diesel 10 snarled. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Diesel 10 and Edward scowled at each other. Both looked as if they would try to tear the other to pieces. Diesel 10 then walked past and left, his supporters in the crowd quickly followed after him. When they were gone, all eyes were on Edward, and Edward looked back at them. While he didn't show it, he was afraid. He hoped this would blow over fast, he could see where this was going, he had only been this afraid a few times in the past... and he hoped this time would be different.

* * *

 _There you go, years and years of built up tension, brought to breaking point. Looking back on it, this was our warning; tell us we were going to fuck everything up if we didn't try to do something to disarm this tense time._

 _For all the talk of Automatons being genius inventors and problem solvers, we were idiots when it came to this problem..._


	3. The Cracks in Society

_A week had passed since Marklin's death, and things had only got worse. All the controversy surrounding Marklin's and Diesel 10's fight refused to die down, which was not surprising, given that both had a very... strong and... public; disagreement regarding their views and beliefs. And so did everyone else it would seem._

 _Some sided with Diesel 10, regarding Marklin's death as an unfortunate accident, but pointed out that others had died in gladiator matches under similar circumstances. Others branded Diesel 10 a murderer and a traitor, for killing a major Automaton rights activist for standing against him, pointing out that their fight hadn't been made official. Everyone was flinging countless opinions in debates over the subject._

 _And so, Automaton society on Sodor started to split in two. On one side, were Diesel 10 and his Legion of followers, determined to free us from Humanities oppression, and on the other side, was a collection of individuals who weren't willing to let all Marklin's work be destroyed…_

* * *

Steam and smoke poured from the collection of engines at the Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds, they're Automaton caretakers finished preparing them for work. Only five were currently present at the shed. The first one was a steam model, with a slim build, was painted vermilion with black lining and had brass fittings. It had finished preparing its engines and was heading to another engine, still in its shed with its caretaker.

"You ok, Skarloey?" asked the Automaton, "You look like you've just lost a leg and got a poorly fitted, cheap replacement."

Skarloey, another steam Automaton, with a slightly stockier build and paint crimson with a mix of white and gold lining, looked towards his friend. "Have you been paying attention to news, Rheneas? Things are turning into boiler sludge on the Island, or have you not noticed?"

"I'm very aware of things going on," replied Rheneas, "I was just showing consideration for my friend. Or is that a crime?"

"I'm sorry," said Skarloey, trying to hide his agitation.

"Calm down you two," came a third voice. It came from an orange diesel Automaton; he had a very blocky build, with a square face. "Everyone is on edge at the moment since things have gotten tense."

"Gotten tense!? Fuckin' heel Rusty, fowk a smashin' th' shite it ay each other it thaur," exclaimed a slim steam Automaton with a thick Scottish accent, he painted golden yellow with black lining.

"Thank you for putting it like that, Duncan." Skarloey said dryly. Duncan just gave him a look of slight annoyance.

"Aam jist sayin', with hoo things ur gonnae oan it thaur, things willnae be calmin' doon onytime suin," replied Duncan.

"Be thankful it hasn't turned into an all out war," said Rheneas, "then we'd be drowning in boiler sludge."

"War is inevitable, Rheneas." All eyes turned to the fifth Automaton, who standing beside his locomotive. He was a steam model and larger than them, and was painted dark brown with red lining.

"What make's you say that, Bertram?" asked Skarloey, slightly alarmed by the statement.

Bertram didn't say anything immediately; he just stared at them as if trying to read them. "Don't you think that all this is a bit much for the death of a gladiator?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's Marklin who was killed," said Rheneas, "You know? ...Automaton rights activist."

"There you go then," replied Bertram.

"Bertram, yoo're nae makin' onie sense." Duncan was getting annoyed with Bertram's cryptic speaking.

Bertram sighed and rolled his eyes. "Marklin. Diesel 10. They're not your standard competing gladiators; they fight for more than just personal glory. They fight for something far greater."

"Such as…?" asked Rusty.

"Ideology. They fought for their beliefs; it was those beliefs that gave them determination to win their fights. And now, there are Automatons who have similar ideologies, or principles, and they will fight for them. And since one just killed the other, it's gotten a lot more complicated, it's no longer about 'gladiator matches' or 'terms and conditions of the fight'."

"Marklin wanted to co-operate with humans as equals. Diesel 10 wants to take what Automatons are owed by force. Automatons choose the cause they identify with and support it. Marklin's death at Diesel 10's hand has caused these two groups to clash. They're both fighting for the future of Automatons, with very different ideas. Like it or not, war is coming to the Island of Sodor." Bertram finished his speech and looked over the other four Automatons', worry clearly displayed on their faces. "Time to pick a side."

* * *

Edward was in his engine, working alongside the crew to make sure everything ran like clockwork and keep their goods train on time. Yet his mind was far away. It had been a strange week for him, amongst all the violent clashes on the Island; he had noticed a lot of people had been watching him lately. He stared outside at the world around him, a question constantly turning over in his head: What was going to happen now? He constantly pondered the outcome, and none gave him any relief.

"You ok Edward?" asked Sidney Hever, the fireman. "You seem out of it."

"Yeah… sorry about that…just got a lot on my mind," replied Edward, trying his best to remain calm.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No thanks, Sidney."

"It helps to talk about it, Edward."

"Leave him alone Sidney," said Charlie Sand, the driver. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, then let it be." He then looked over at Edward. "Just remember Edward, if you ever need help, we're here for you." Edward just nodded with appreciation.

Eventually, they arrived at Wellsworth, at the end of the branch-line and began to shunt their line of trucks away in the yard. While Charlie and Sidney went to have their break in the station, Edward looked over the engine. He couldn't help notice that the yard was full of Automatons, a majority were clockwork models, and all of them had been looking at him.

A green BR Class 28 diesel rolled up alongside his engine. He watched as the driver and a Diesel Automaton with a matching livery disembarked from the locomotive. After a brief discussion between the two, the driver went towards the station, while the automaton check over the diesel, but once the driver was out of sight, the Automaton headed towards Edward.

"Hello BoCo," Edward greeted his friend.

"Hello Edward," replied BoCo, "Busy day?"

"Yes, still keeps my mind off things," said Edward before diving back into his work.

"Talk of the Island is that you stood up to Diesel 10." Edward froze on the spot. Was that the reason why he had been getting all the strange attention?

"So what if I did?" he replied.

BoCo had a strange look on his face, a mix of stern, concern and sadness. "You are aware of everything that's happening right now, Edward?" Edward didn't say anything; he just got on with his work.

"Listen Edward, I know you'll think I'm full of outdated oil when I say this, but I believe you've inspired these people to stand against Diesel 10." Edward once again stopped work, this time he turned to face BoCo.

"You're right; I do think you're full of outdated oil."

"I'm serious Edward, ever since Diesel 10 began rallying his followers together; there's always been some group trying to take the fight to them, and things are just getting worse," said BoCo.

"What would you have me do?" demanded Edward, frustration clear in his voice, "Gather these groups together and lead them?"

BoCo gave Edward a look that implied so. Edward's eyes widened and mouth dropped. "No!"

"Come on Edward, you stood up to Diesel 10!" argued BoCo

"No! I'm not going to start a war!" Edward said defiantly.

"I'm not suggesting a war! I'm suggesting making a counter-rally, show Diesel 10 we're not gonna let him drag us into his feud! Even he wouldn't be that mad!"

"You're too optimistic BoCo, you know that?" hissed Edward. "Besides, how am I going to get everyone to follow me in this 'counter-rally'?"

"Edward, we both know that anyone who lives on this Island respects and listens to you," replied BoCo.

"If that was the case, then Diesel 10 wouldn't have so many followers." The pair stopped arguing as they noticed their respective crews approaching them. "We'll talk about this later," Edward said as he clambered into the cab of his engine.

"Fine," replied BoCo, "Diesel 10 is hosting another rally in Iron Shore, later today. I'm going to attend and see what happens, I'll tell you later."

"As you wish," replied Edward.

* * *

Diesel 10 walked amongst the crowd of supporters. All them cheering for him, attempting to shake his hand after another speech as he walked past. He was in another Automaton town, Iron Shore, built out of scrap on the coast, far away from any humans. Iron Shore, despite its name, was built mostly from wood, concrete and wreck boats, its streets were very narrow and the town was very compacted, with catwalks and bridges crisscrossing in the space above the streets.

"MURDERER!" Came a fierce scream.

Suddenly, a hail of rocks and glass bottles began raining downing on Diesel 10 and his supporters. Above them, Automatons lined the bridges, throwing down a mix of rocks, glass bottles and pieces of twisted scrap at the crowd. More automatons entered in the fray, blocking the streets while throwing an assortment of items into the crowd.

Diesel 10 watched as his legion of followers charged at their aggressors. Both groups became locked in close combat; the sound of metal bashing against metal was drowned out from the screams and yells of the fighters. Unwilling to sit the battle out, Diesel 10 pushed past his supporters and stormed against his attackers. The gladiator smashed his way through the group of attackers in front of him. Within minutes, the group began to flee from the Diesel 10 and his supporters.

Diesel 10 quickly analysed the situation. "Drive them off the walkways!" he commanded. His legion raced up to the platforms above them. Their attackers immediately abandoned their positions and ran in a desperate attempt to avoid their pursuers. Leaving Diesel 10 with most of supporters and many injured.

"It seems that there are many that support and believe in you, Diesel 10," said an oil driven railway Automaton; he was painted jet black, with a red strip around his waist. He had a square face and was half the size of Diesel 10.

"Many Diesel, but not all," replied Diesel 10, "we rally many to our side, and yet many more attack us. We are divided, and our revolution cannot succeed if we are not united."

"Excuse me, Mr Diesel 10," said a clockwork Automaton, he was a railway model and was in very rough shape, he had panels of rotten wood, held together by rusty frames. Faded and chipped paint could be seen along his body. He had a square face mask, with a tooth sticking out from his bottom lip. "I say we should get rid of these traitors." There were mutterings of agreement amongst the crowd.

"I agree," said Diesel, "if we try to liberate ourselves, those traitors would sell us out instantly to save themselves and their cushy lifestyles." More automatons began angrily muttering in agreement, few were shouting.

"Humanity is our enemy. It always has, and always will be, if we were to fight amongst ourselves, it will without doubt weaken us, and we'd never be free," said Diesel 10. The crowd whispered and muttered in disappointment.

"If I may say, Diesel 10," began Diesel, "If we don't rise against humanity, we'll be slaves for the rest of our existence. And if we refuse to deal with those who are against us, we'll never get the freedom we so rightly deserve!" The last few words left a bitter taste in Diesel's mouth as they left his lips. Several others yelled in agreement.

Diesel 10 studied his supporters, after a week of bitter fighting; many of his followers had become angry. They were ready to fight for their future, and yet were being stalled by others who refused to join them, constantly attacking them wherever they went. He made his way on to one of the walkways above to address his followers. All eyes focused on him.

"It's time we mobilised! Gather whatever supplies you can and be ready! We will gather together, and give those that stand against us one final chance. I hoped to unite Automatons across the world, against our common enemy. But those who stand against us have threatened that belief, and we find ourselves at each others throats. We will show them that we are determined to fight for our lives, and that we will not be stopped! They will either join us, stand aside or be destroyed." The crowd cheered, and Diesel 10 smiled. "We will be victorious! We will be liberated! WE ARE LEGION!"

All around, the newly christened Legion cheered and celebrated in its formation. The sound echoed everywhere, and many of the non-affiliated Automatons hide in the nearest building, terrified. And at the far edges of the group, a green diesel Automaton, watched on in horror.

* * *

It was early the next morning as the bright blue K2 locomotive puffed along the mainline towards Wellsworth. Edward couldn't help notice how quiet it was, the only sounds were of his engine and a Zeppelin travelling overhead could be heard. Nature itself had become silent, and only the machines of the world were making their presence known.

Upon arriving at Wellsworth, they steamed into the yard and puffed around the sidings, gathering together the rolling stock for their train. As they did, a familiar green diesel purred alongside, hauling a train of flatbeds loaded with highly advanced mining machinery.

"Morning all," shouted BoCo from the cab.

"Hello," said Sidney with a smile, while Charlie gave him a wave.

"Would it be alright if Edward helped me check our load?" asked BoCo, "Got a long journey ahead and don't to smash up a million pounds worth of mining machinery across the track."

"I don't see why not. That a problem, Edward?" asked Charlie.

"No," replied the blue Automaton in a dull tone of voice.

The two Automatons disembarked from their locomotives and began to check that the loads where fully secure.

"So…what happen at Iron Shore?" asked Edward with reluctant interest, as he checked over the chains.

"Diesel 10's going to war Edward," said BoCo, all his attention was on Edward.

Edward spun round to glare at him. "That's not funny BoCo!"

"This isn't a joke Edward; I'm a hundred percent serious! There was another fight at the rally in Iron Shore, Diesel 10's had enough, now he and his followers are calling for war! There calling themselves Legion and…!"

"BoCo! What do you want me to do about it?" demanded Edward.

"I told you already, start a counter rally, show him some teeth… you know," replied BoCo, almost as if he was begging Edward to do it.

"BoCo, seriously you have gotten too optimistic, be realistic, if I gather together this rally, what will guarantee this will stop him?"

BoCo didn't say anything immediately, he just sighed before speaking up. "Honestly, Edward I don't know," he said quietly, "I heard him say that he will destroy anyone who gets in his way. I don't know if he's being serious or if he was just making that up to keep everyone in line."

"But either way Edward, someone is going to gather a force against him, and they won't care about whether it is moral or ethnical, and they will do anything to stop him. I'm afraid that if we don't do something, there will be war and it will be out of control."

Edward froze with a blank look on his face.

" _INCOMING!"_

The screams echoed inside his head, twisting him with a sick feeling.

" _HELP ME…!"_

It was too much. Too much! The memories flooded back to him. Every little detail relieved before him. He had had enough. He had done his part. Now, it was coming back, maybe on a far greater scale than before. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let it. Not again.

"Edward…Edward!"

Edward jumped and shook his head upon crash landing into reality. "Sorry…you just got me thinking."

BoCo gave him an almost hopeful look.

"I'll do it," he said in a firm yet slightly saddened voice. "I want you to infiltrate this…Legion. Get close as you can to Diesel 10, and gather every bit of Intel you can. If you can, find out about any of these protesters, then report everything back to me."

* * *

Outside of Vicarstown, is a large railway repair yard known as the Dieselworks. An industrial workshop almost entirely operated by Automatons. The yard was filled with a collection of locomotives and rolling stock, loaded with repair parts or scrap metal.

The yard was filled with several Automatons flocking towards the main building, as an ochre Class 42 'warship' diesel with a roof fitted hydraulic claw rolled through. The diesel moved onto an elevating turntable and reversed onto the top tier. Diesel 10 disembarked from his locomotive to be greeted by a handful of supporters.

Diesel was the first to speak. "Ah Diesel 10, your call to arms has produced tremendous results, as you can see, many have come running to join our ranks," purred Diesel.

"I wish I didn't have to call this against our own kind," sighed Diesel 10, "But I won't let us be denied what is ours anymore."

"Those traitors would have had to be dealt with sooner or later, Mister Diesel 10," Scruffey said nervously, "they would have undermined all our efforts."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," muttered Diesel 10.

He watched as more and more Automaton entered and grouped together below. All of different types, roles and designs, bound together by a common cause.

"Ey Diesel 10, remember us?" said a gravelly voice.

Diesel 10 looked around for the source. When he found it, he froze. A ferocious rage began burning away inside, underneath his stone faced exterior. Below, directly in front of him was a collection of several Automatons he knew very well. They were a mix of clockwork, steam, diesel, and electric models, all painted in the uniform green-grey with yellow hazard markings, all labelled with 'Sodor Ironworks' on their left breast.

A diesel model stepped forward, looking up at him. He had hazard markings around the edges of his face, on his shoulders, hands and knees. He had black beady little eyes and a vicious smirk across his lips.

"Come on, Ten, don't you remember your old buddies from the Ironworks," he said in his gravelly voice.

"Not easy to forget you lot, 'Arry," replied Diesel 10 monotonously.

"We 'eard your gathering together your revolution, so we wanted to see what it's worth,"

Diesel 10 silently fumed inside. "And?"

"We're impressed, feeling like signing up," replied 'Arry, "when will we be allowed to start killing?" Many of the Ironworkers grinned with anticipation.

It took all the restraint Diesel 10 could muster to reframe from lashing out at the Automaton below. The revolution didn't need their kind in it. Yet, it pained him to admit, he needed them, they were fine engineers, even by Automaton standards, were willing to fight on his side, and it would be hypocritical of him to condemn their idea of killing.

"Once we've organised ourselves, will the revolution begin."

"Oh," began 'Arry, "so you need some toys to deal with the nuisances." He looked back at the rest of the Ironworkers, most were grinning madly from ear to ear. "I think we can help you there."

* * *

At Crovan's Gate, Skarloey's passenger train puffed into the station. It was his last passenger train of the day and he was determined to get it finished in time. Humans and Automatons' disembarked and got on the train as Skarloey went to quickly look over the engine.

"Skarloey." The red Automaton turned around to see Edward, walking across the platform towards him.

"Edward," he greeted with a smile, "how are you?"

His smile quickly faded as he saw the unnervingly grim look on Edwards face. "What's wrong?" he dared to ask.

"Everything, Skarloey. Everything," was all Edward could say in reply.

"That bad."

"Worse."

"Ok…that's not making me feel any better," said Skarloey.

"What do you think of Diesel 10?" asked Edward.

Skarloey was caught off guard by the question. "Not much in a positive way, why?"

"Have you heard anything else about him?" Edward said, ignoring his question.

"No…" Edward looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before leading Skarloey to just ahead of the little red engine.

"Diesel 10's preparing for war," Edward spat, the words toxic in his mouth.

"That's not funny, Edward!" growled Skarloey.

"You'd think I'd joke about this!" Edward replied in a similar tone. "He's pulling his followers together, calls them 'Legion'!"

Skarloey sighed, his mind attempting to comprehend everything that was being said. "And now, he's planning get his revolution rolling."

"You sound like you have a plan, Edward?" Skarloey raised an eyebrow; he could tell Edward was formulation something inside his head.

"I need your help. Me and BoCo have been talking… and we both agree, something needs to be done."

Skarloey briefly studied Edward. "Such as…?"

"Something that shows him he isn't going to endanger us all," replied Edward.

"Sounds like you are planning to go to war with him," replied Skarloey, with a stoic look.

Edward sighed for a moment. "Skarloey, Diesel 10 murdered Marklin, regardless of how others see it as otherwise. There are others out there who will fight him, and they will not care about who gets in the way. I want to prevent a war and Diesel 10 from destroying our future. But admittedly, the chances of meeting both those goals are almost impossible."

" _TAKE COVER!"_

"If he's going to declare war on humanity, millions of innocents will die, human and automaton, and at the end all there will be is an endless cycle of destruction between both sides. If we win, we'd be committing genocide, and if we lose, then we'll be driven to extinction. Do you want to let that happen, Skarloey?"

"It's not just that Edward, I was talking to Bertram the other day, and he's convinced war is on its way," said Skarloey.

Edward just closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, I don't know if this will work, if anything I doubt it more then anyone. But if it can prevent this bloodshed, I'll take it; I'm not going to let that happen again!"

"What happen again?" asked Skarloey, trying to understand Edward's words.

"Never mind," Edward quickly brushed his statement aside, "all I want to know is will you help me? I can't do this alone."

Skarloey sighed; he began looking around, anywhere but Edward. He wanted something to happen, to distract him from this choice. The world seemed to acknowledge his request, everything around him now stood out to him, every little negligible detail stood out. It had not been want he expected, nor the thought's it caused to flow through his mind. He could see everything now under threat if Diesel 10 continued with his plans. If Bertram was right about there being a war, then he had chosen his side.

"Edward, I've known you for a long time, you've been a good friend to me and I'd trust you with my life. I'm not going to deny it, I am afraid for the outcome of this, but if you need me, I'll stand by you. If Bertram's right about this, then I'm on your side." Skarloey held out his hand to Edward, and he took it in his own.

* * *

 _And there you have it, the first real cracks that started to tear us apart. Maybe with careful, rational thought, we would have prevented everything, worked to make it right. But no, there is no greater force than the power of stupidity._

 _For me, it had been clear choice at first, if I had been smarter I would have said something, "this doesn't have to happen, let's try to repair the damage than make it worse" or some bullshit like that. But no, by the time I realised that was the smart way, the damage was done…_


	4. Rising Darkness

_Word spread quickly across the Island of the two groups forming to take a stance against each other, and if people weren't worried before, they were, or should have been, now. All of a sudden, both sides found themselves in an arms and recruitment race. Both sides pulling numbers together and trying to equip them with whatever weapon they could make, or more often, with what where they could find lying around that looked like it could be remotely used as a weapon._

"You're doing what!?" shouted a surprised Henry. Around him were the other residences of Tidmouth sheds, all staring at Edward.

"Making a stand against this Legion," Edward replied in calm voice, unfazed by the others looks of shock.

"I can't believe it," Thomas muttered.

"Neither can I, I'm impressed Edward," said Gordon with a smirk.

"Gordon!" snapped Emily.

"What? If Diesel 10 wants a fight, I say give him one."

All eyes turned to Gordon. The air was thick with tension.

"Yeah, Gordon's right," said James, "Diesel 10's murdered Marklin and now he's going to murder everyone else he doesn't like!"

"Will everyone calm down?!"

All the attention in the shed returned to Edward, despite his earlier tone, he remained calm and unfazed.

"Now, I know that you think I'm doing is building an Army, all I'm trying to do is organise a stance against this Legion. I doubt it will be enough to prevent Diesel 10 from going ahead with his insane idea, but if he goes around unchallenged, and then we will be in danger. I know it sounds hypocritical of me to be doing this, but believe me, war will doom everyone. I know none of you want this, but… I will need your help."

"Have you guys heard?"

"Why are you whispering Jack?"

At a construction site in Vicarstown, a small party of construction Automatons were gathered together, amongst stacks of various building materials. All were different sizes and models; several were standard built, while others were specially designed and built for a different purpose. Jack, a diesel driven standard built unit, painted a mix of red and grey and a white number eleven painted below his left shoulder, with a square face mask fitted on the front of his head, quickly hushed his friend.

"Do you want to shout that out again Alfie, don't they think heard you up in the office," he said, harshly through a whisper.

"Sorry…" muttered Alfie, an excavator class Automaton. He was the same height as Jack, but had a bulkier, blockier build. He was painted grey and grey, with a number twelve painted on his arms in white. In his right hand, was a breaker attachment, connected by hydraulic piping from his arm.

"Can we please get on with this?" hissed Isabella, a steam cargo hauler Automaton. She was painted yellow, with red lining, with red twenty two's on her arms. Connected to her back was a dark grey container held on by chains, which greatly irritated her. "I want to be rid of this infernal contraption!"

"Can't deal with a simple box, Isabella?" said Monty, before chuckling with his twin, Max. Both were diesel automatons, painted red and grey, with white number's sixteen and fifteen painted on the left side of their chests respectively.

"It's an infernal box, then!" Isabella hissed again.

"Enough of this, what was it you wanted to say Jack?" asked a frustrated Kelly. A navy blue diesel automaton and one of the largest on sight, with a short cream crane arm mounted on his back and hung over his right shoulder. A cream number seventeen was painted below on his arms.

"It's about Diesel 10 and his lot," Jack began, there was of uneasy looks from the others, "Apparently Edward is gathering others together to protest against him."

"What?!" snapped Kelly. He wasn't the only with an outburst, every automaton there began speaking and muttering.

"Good for him," said Byron, his voice bursting with approval. He was a large diesel automaton, painted yellow with a black torso, and with a yellow number eighteen painted in the middle. His feet were instead a complex layout of caterpillar tracks, allowing walking or rolling across terrain. "Time to show Diesel 10 where he can shove his hypocrisy!"

"Fuck off, Byron!" snarled Max through clenched teeth, "Diesel 10 is going to give us a better life!"

"Oh yes…" said Oliver, his voice thick with sarcasm. He was a similar size to Kelly, and was an excavator class. He was brown with a red number fourteen on his left arm. Like Byron, he had a similar caterpillar track layout for his feet and in his right hand he had a set of hydraulic pincers attached via fittings on his arm and hydraulic piping. "Killing a respectable Automaton rights activist, and jeopardising all that has been gained so far is going to do us all favours."

"Shut up you rusted pile of scrap," spat Monty, "if they're not going to give us what is ours, then we should take it."

"Have you forgotten that Miss Jenny actually gives us a wage?"

"Have you forgotten when management forced us to work through the night, and we got nothing for it?"

The arguing became louder and the gathering became more aggressive.

"Oi, what's going on over there?" yelled the Foreman. "You lot don't get breaks, back to work!"

Nearly everyone glared at the Foreman, and then glared at each other before disbanding. Kelly took the time to pull Jack and Alfie aside.

"Now, listen you two, I don't care what you hear from anyone else," he said, "Stay away from both the Legion and Edwards group. What's going to happen between them isn't going to benefit anyone. So stay, out of it! Am I clear?"

The pair nodded, and Kelly left them to get back to work.

Within an abandoned Quarry, is a large Automaton shantytown called The Pitt, built out of wood, stone, scrap metal and former rolling stock, and into the various remaining buildings and the rock faces. Many of the rusted buildings stood high in the air, while several were on stilts and others were stacked on top of others. A web of bridges, catwalks and stairs connected the higher levels.

A white sleek jet Automaton with blue on the top and back of his head, was flying through the narrow spaces at rapid speeds, much to the alarm of anyone walking across the various platforms. The flyer flew underneath catwalk, before pulling up directly on the other side and grabbing the handrail as he flipped on to it, killing the engines on his back.

"Jeremy! What you playing at?" said an angry electric Automaton.

"GATHER ROUND EVERYONE!" Jeremy ignored the complaint, instead addressing the town. "IMPORTANT NEWS YOU'LL WANT TO HEAR!"

"What's so important that called for your showing off?!" yelled an oil driven Automaton, he was painted light blue with a white strip around his waste.

"Trust me, Algy!" Jeremy told him before returning to the crowd. "EDWARD'S MAKING A STAND AGAINST DIESEL 10!"

The crowd broke out into surprised chatter.

"Are you sure about that, Jeremy?!" asked a periwinkle blue clockwork Automaton.

"IT'S TRUE CORA! I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE! BUT EDWARD'S CALLING FOR EVERYONE TO TAKE A STAND!" Jeremy looked around at the crowd that was progressively getting larger. He could see on their faces and hear in their muttering voices they were unsure.

"LISTEN!" he began. "NONE OF US HERE LIKE DIESEL 10!" There was unanimous chattering amongst the crowd. "NOR DO WE LIKE HIS LEGION OF EXHAUST PIPE LICKERS!" The crowd loudly agreed. By this point, it seemed that everyone in the town was here.

"AND RIGHT NOW, THEY ARE WILLING TO FORCE THEIR PILE OF RUSTED SCRAP ONTO US AND DEMAND WE FIGHT WITH THEM! AFTER THEY KILLDED THE KEY PERSON WHO FOUGHT FOR US FROM THE START! WE WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" The crowd was roaring loudly in mutual support. "RIGHT NOW, EDWARD IS PLANNING TO STOP THIS CROWD OF CUNTS RIGHT HERE! EDWARD CALLS FOR US TO HELP, SO LETS GIVE IT TOO HIM!"

The crowd roared and cheered so loud in echoed everywhere.

At Skarloey Station, a dark blue 'Falcon' locomotive pulling a passenger train waited. Leading against the cab, was a steam automaton with a matching livery, with an irritated look on his face.

"Oh, come on!" he moaned, "Can we get going!?"

"We've only arrived Sir Handel, and this is the start of our journey," replied the fireman. "Besides, we'll have to wait for Duke to arrive so the lines clear."

"Oh, Granpuff, we'll be lucky to leave this week..." he muttered.

"You know, Sir Handel," said the driver, "for an Automaton who's been around for many years, you act more like child."

The driver and fireman laughed, while Sir Handel huffed and released a cloud of steam. "You two should be comedy act, I can see it now, posters saying, 'Mick and Rob, two gits with less wit then a piece of plywood." Mick and Rob just laughed even more, much to Sir Handel further irritation.

There was the sound of a whistle as a brown FR 'Small England' class saddletank tender engine, puffed into the station with a passenger train.

"Finally...!" Sir Handel hoped into the cab, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Hold on," said Mick, "We can't go yet for another five minutes and we still have passengers arriving."

"Argh!" Sir Handel hoped out of the cab again. He saw a steam Automaton, similar build but slightly taller than him, painted the same shade of brown as the tender engine, with a small brass plate below his left shoulder, engraved on it said 'Duke'. He was approaching Sir Handel with a stern look on his face. "What's wrong with you Granpuff? Legs seizing up again?"

"This is not the time for your attempts at humour," said Duke, his deep voice boomed as he spoke. He was used to Sir Handel's attitude, having been exposed to it more than what would be considered healthy.

"What is it now then?" asked Sir Handel, "Did Duncan insult 'his grace' again?"

"How can you be so ignorant?" said Duke, "Do you ever listen to what's happening in the world?"

"You mean about the 'Marklin-Diesel 10' thing and Diesel 10 has some cult following him, yes I'm aware." Duke pulled Sir Handel towards the end of the platform, away from the passengers.

"Then are you aware that Edward is gathering together everyone who's against him, and that Skarloey is joining him?"

Sir Handel froze and stared at Duke. For once, he was at a loss for words, this wasn't like Edward or Skarloey.

"I thought not," said Duke, "I was talking to him this morning, said Edward asked for his help. He was talking to Bertram, Peter-Sam, Duncan and Freddie."

"Uh…Wha…" Sir Handel final spoke, "What did they say?"

"Duncan and Bertram both said yes, Bertram was a bit too eager for my liking. Peter-Sam's not sure, but I think he'll join in the end. Freddie said nothing and left."

"What's your decision?" asked Sir Handel.

"I going to talk to Edward," Duke replied. "This is odd behaviour, especially for him. Watch yourself Sir Handell."

Diesel 10 sat at the controls of the hydraulic claw on his engine, unloading large heaps of scrap metal from the trucks before dumping it in a pile on the other side of his engine, off the rails. It had been like this for most of the week, bringing in long trains of scrap metal, for it to be melted down at the Dieselworks smelters to be remade into whatever the Iron workers could make.

Diesel 10 burned inside at the thought of them; he had worked with them for a long time. Both at the Ironworks and in the scrapyards. He had seen firsthand what they were capable of, and now he was relying on their skill to help. It didn't make him feel any better, for the all the dirty work they did, he had helped them along the way, it was where he got his hydraulic clawed arm.

"Diesel 10, sir!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Scruffey standing outside.

"What is it Scruffy?"

The clockwork Automaton looked nervously up at Diesel 10. "Uh…we have been… hearing rumours…about things…going on the Island."

"What 'things'?"

"Uh…Diesel knows more…sir!"

Diesel 10 uttered a quiet sigh. Leaving his engine, he followed Scruffy towards the main building. Eventually they arrived at the offices. Gathered there were several Automatons, while he recognised Diesel, Arry and Bert, the others were new to him.

"Diesel 10 sir," said Diesel smoothly, "These fellow Automatons have information that you will need to hear."

"Very well then," replied Diesel 10. The first Automaton was much shorter than him, a steam model; he was painted grey with black and red lining. "Who are you?"

"Fearless Freddie," the steam Automaton announced, "One the toughest, sharpest and fearless Automatons on the Island."

"I see..." Diesel 10 said with false enthusiasm, "What information is it you wanted to share?"

"They're building an army against you!"

Diesel 10 glared at Freddie, before turning his gaze at the others. "What did you say?"

"All those Automatons who've been attacking you rallies, they're joining together for war!"

Diesel 10 didn't say anything immediately; he just looked away and began pacing. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not sure," replied Freddie, "Maybe a week, maybe more." Diesel 10 just sighed and looked away, his hand down his face as he did.

"Sir," said Diesel, "I suggest we take immediate action."

"Like what, Diesel? Like what?" he replied, greatly irritated, "This isn't some random crowd of protestors, this is a group organising and preparing itself."

"Answers obvious Diesel 10," said Arry with a rotten grin, "We kill them before they become a big problem."

Diesel 10 gave Arry a cruel snarl. "Idiot! Have you not been paying attention to anything? This is beyond simply getting rid of one or two troublemakers, this is a group organising itself for war. We aren't at our full strength, nor are we properly organised. If we started to attack now, we'd be undermining ourselves."

"Well, they must be dealt with," said a large, silver steam automaton. Diesel 10 looked at him with minor curiosity. He looked out of place in the Dieselworks, even when compared to the other steam automatons around him. He was too 'posh', with grand sense of presence and pride. "After all, they are a threat to our fight for freedom."

"And you are?"

"I am Spencer," he said with great pride, "I serve the Duke and Duchess of Boxford as their ' _personal servant'_." Spitting the last words out in repulsion. "Me, a great, elegant, magnificence piece of engineering, made to serve filthy, squishy humans?! Bah, I think not!"

"Thank you for that, Spencer." Diesel 10 mentally rolled his eyes, everyone else shared his sentiment.

"Sir, we must deal with the issue at hand, if we let this go unopposed, it will set us back," said Diesel, returning to the problem.

"It's like I said," replied Diesel 10, "we are in no position to strike out at anything, nor are we ready for any retaliation that will be brought on by any attacks. And this is no mere crowd nuisance, this is an army formed to go against US, we cannot afford to waste our strength battling them before we go against humanity. We'll have to pursue a more diplomatic approach to this."

Everyone in the office started shouting in rage.

"But Sir, you promised the Legion we would…" Diesel said.

"Quiet!" Everyone froze, in fear if anything, at the sound of Diesel 10's thundering voice. "Things have changed, we can't charge into this unprepared, we'll need to try to convince our opponents to join us or stand down. Should that fail, then we will fight and destroy this army as quickly as possible, by which point we will be ready. Am I clear?"

There was unanimous nodding in agreement. Fear held the room by the throat.

At Brendam docks, the whole area was busy with activity. Ships being guided into docks by tugboats, and would be unloaded by either cranes or _Titan_ class Automatons. The 'Titans' was an industrial type of Automaton, massive in size, and could lift a small lorry with one hand. Titans would help the cranes load or unload the ships, and help to load or unload Trains and Lorries if required.

A pair of orange Bagnall 0-4-STs speed into the docks, pulling a long train of clay, an olive coloured Titan barely missed stepping in the way. He was roughly twenty meters high, with a setup of black and brown pulleys on his back and in his arms. A set of floodlights were connected just below his collar, and two were beside his face.

"Err…" he growled, "those two are going to be the death of me."

"Cheer up, Cranky!" said a voice, from the first engine, "We make sure you have some excitement in your 'cranky' life!"

"Very true, Bill," came another voice from the second engine, "If it weren't for us, Cranky would only have the seagulls and Salty's sea stories for entertainment."

Cranky made a sound that was a mix of a growl and a sigh, just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, those two menaces show up. Said menaces left their engines while waiting to be unloaded. Both look exactly the same, which was a given since they were twins. Both were orange with red lining, with the letters SCC painted on their arms in yellow and brass nameplates on their chests.

"Can't you two ever not cause problems?" hissed Cranky.

"I don't know what you're talking Cranky, do you Ben?" Bill asked his twin.

"I don't Ben; I think Cranky has been out in the sun for too long." The two Automatons laughed. Cranky looked down at them in annoyance.

"Just do what you can here to do, then shove off," Cranky moaned as he made his way towards a recently arrived.

The twins laughed to themselves, as a crimson BR Class 07 diesel engine, with yellow and black hazard stripes on its front and rear, and a viridian H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST steam engine, with stripes rolled into the dockyard. The dock manager walked towards the cab of the diesel and began talking to the occupants. Soon, a weathered fuel driven automaton with a livery that matched the diesel locomotive jumped out and towards the steam engine, where steam automaton with livery that matched the steam engine disembarked, and headed towards the twins.

"Yargh, are you two causing trouble, matey's?" asked the diesel automaton.

"YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW THEY CAUSE TROUBLE, SALTY!" shouted Cranky above them.

"You're exaggerating things, Cranky," said Bill with a smug grin while his twin sniggered.

"I see what's been happening hasn't affected you two," said Porter. The twins looked back at him with silly grins.

"Don't worry, Porter," said Ben, "Things will calm down eventually."

Salty and Porter exchanged glances of shock and amazement. "You haven't heard?"

The twins looked at them in confusion, even Cranky was intrigued by what they had to say. "Heard what?"

"There's a storm blowing in, me hearty's," said Salty, "Diesel 10 and Edward, are about to go to war."

The twins burst out laughing, and Cranky rolled his eyes. While Diesel 10 was constantly becoming more and more of a controversial figure, the idea of him and Edward going to war sounded too outlandish, especial for Edward. All three looked at the two dockworkers to comment on their joke. But when they saw their faces, how serious and devoid of humour they were. Both Bill and Ben's jaws dropped simultaneously, while Cranky stared at them with enormously wide eyes. "You're serious?" he asked quietly, attempting to avoid any human attention.

"Yeah, Diesel 10's followers have been roaming around the Island and getting into fights with everyone who won't agree or work them," said Porter, "Now Edward's been gathering together all those protesters and others who are angry with them and leading an army against him and the Legion."

Cranky and the twins looked between each other, as if trying to comprehend the situation. "But...but...Edward's a passive kinda guy, he wouldn't start a war!" said Cranky, anxiously.

"Aye Matey," said Salty, "my thought's to, but it does say something about the world we live in, when it's Edward making such a move."

As Salty and Porter returned to their engines, and Cranky headed towards another incoming cargo ship, Bill and Ben looked at each.

"You know Ben," began Bill, "Edward has always telling us off for having fun."

"Very true Bill," replied Ben.

"But if Edward's going to fight Diesel 10..."

The twins grinned to each other.

"...then he will definitely let us join in the adventure."

Diesel 10 looked over his locomotive at the Dieselworks. His 'owners' had been working him and his engine into the ground, and he was getting nothing for all the hard labour. But, these were negligible problems, compared to the Legion. As support for the Legion grew, so did resistance. Messengers and recruiters were being attacked by those who were determined to oppose them. He sighed to himself; things were going out of control and focus.

His dream of uniting oppressed Automatons against human cruelty was actually risking Automatons fighting each other. This was not how he wanted things to go. But the truth was clear and bitter. The Legion was angry from the opposition to freedom and from the attacks they had received by protesters. Reason however, called for diplomacy, what good would an uprising be if it had been weakened by fighting fellow automatons?

Diesel 10 knew he was deluding himself, despite his hopes; there was no chance of avoiding a conflict with other Automatons.

"Diesel 10, sir," Diesel 10 spun round to see a green Diesel Automaton. "Your attention is required."

Diesel 10 followed him towards the offices of the Dieselworks for the second time this week. Inside, was Diesel, Arry, Bert, Spencer and Scruffey. Beside Arry, was a box on a desk that he was grinning over with a sense of pride.

"Diesel 10 is here," said the green Automaton.

"Thank you, BoCo," said Diesel. BoCo stood aside to let Diesel 10 pass.

"What is it this time?" Diesel 10 looked at his self appointed 'officers' with irritation.

"Well...er...Diesel 10, sir," Scruffey stammered out nervously. "We f-felt it would be...suitable to give you an update on our situation." Diesel rolled his eyes in annoyance at Scruffey, along with the other 'officers', something that it not go unnoticed by Diesel 10.

"Such as...?"

"Well," began Diesel, this time with a devious looking grin, "We have just over a five hundred recruits in our Legion. I'd say that is an excellent start, wouldn't you agree?"

Diesel 10 just maintained his stone faced frown, and folded his arms. "It means nothing if we have to deal with fellow Automatons strangling our fight for freedom!"

"Then I propose we deal with those traitors," said Spencer, his face screwed up in disgust. "I propose we begin taking all Automaton 'settlements', establish ourselves as force to be reckoned with, and destroy those traitors before our revolution."

Diesel 10 growled. "We do not have the strength to hold the whole Island, AND deal with this opposing force!" Spencer nervously and quickly backed down.

"With respect, sir," said Diesel, "Spencer actually has something of a point. If we established ourselves in one town, we can use it as a rallying cry to motivate others to our cause and destroy those traitors. Branch-Line, would make a great example."

BoCo's eyes widened and he stared at Diesel, and then looked towards Diesel 10. Diesel 10 remained silent. Branch-Line had been where this all started. In that arena where he struck down...killed, Marklin. Everything that had happened was the result of that moment. Perhaps he could have done things differently, maybe spare Marklin, prove that humanity was too greedy and hateful for them to coexist.

"The town where all this began?"

"Yes, bring it full circle, show the Automaton world that change is on its way, that our future is about to arrive!" Diesel grinned widely, as if his mind was dreaming up the future in his head.

"'Ey Diesel 10," said Arry through the grin stretch across his face. "Me and the lads at the Ironworks, 'ave been working on a li'le something for ya'!" Arry pulled out from the box what appeared to be a rivet gun that had been extensively modified.

Behind the grip, was a large tank of what would have been a tank of compressed air, acting as a shoulder stock. Several rubber pipes connected from the tank into the main body, in front of the grip was a large drum connected to the main body, a pipe acted in front of the drum acted as the vertical grip, and the barrel was short but very wide.

"Give it a try," 'Arry grinned widely. Diesel 10 took hold of the rifle, grabbing the vertical grip in his claw. He aimed in a filing cabinet and pulled the trigger. With a bang, the shot tore through the cabinet, leaving it in a pathetic state.

Nearly everyone grinned at the results, 'Arry looked like he was on the verge of bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Only Diesel 10 and BoCo had blank expressions, but even Diesel 10 couldn't hide his satisfaction.

"Impressive," said Diesel 10 as he looked over the weapon. "How many have you made?"

"Including this one," began 'Arry, "Three, plus the prototype. But the others are working on two more as we speak."

"Really," said Diesel 10, sounding slightly disappointed, "I thought you iron workers would have made more, given your engineering abilities."

"Meh," grumble Bert, 'Arry's twin. "What you get is from what's available."

Diesel 10 gave Bert a subtle glare. Bert remained frowning, but diverted his gaze. "How long will it take to manufacture more of these?"

"I 'onestly can't say," replied 'Arry, "But with the set up we 'ave now, would take months for about 'alf the army to have these."

"If I may speak?" came a voice.

All eyes turned around to face BoCo, the green oil driven Automaton remained calm under the inquisitive gazes. "If we waited several months for the Iron Workers to make the adequate number of weapons, it would surely stall the plans and leave the Legion vulnerable?"

"What do you mean, _vulnerable_?" demanded Spencer through gritting teeth. BoCo could swear he saw his right eye twitch momentarily. Scruffey, 'Arry and Bert also protested angrily.

"Simple, _Silver Spoon_." Spencer growled at the mockery. "If the Legion spends all it's time waiting around, it'll be opening itself to attack from this growing army that's after the Legion."

"You filthy, deranged, rusted pile of...!"

"Shut up, Spencer! He's right!" said Diesel, Spencer turned and stared at him aghast. "If we're going to win this revolution, we can't afford to stand around."

"Then we should attack immediately!" Scruffey declared.

"With what, Scruffey?!" Diesel 10 shouted, and Scruffey quickly backed down. "We are in no condition to fight! How do you expect us to win while we are not prepared?"

BoCo quickly glanced at the others in the room, this was easier than he had expected. Already they were arguing amongst each other, trying to get their ideas across. It was total chaos...until Diesel spoke.

"I have an idea," Diesel said with a devious grin. "If we move quickly to secure Branch-Line, and a few other towns, it would catch our enemies off guard entirely before they even formed together against us. We'd have them beaten before they even made their move."

Despite his best efforts to maintain his stoic exterior, BoCo's eyes widened in horror. "How can you be so sure?" asked Diesel 10.

"Well our numbers are constantly growing and we have already started building weapons, we currently have an advantage over the traitors and should take it while we still have it," said Diesel, with his grin stretching even wider. Scruffey, Spencer and 'Arry cheered in agreement, while BoCo, Diesel 10 and Bert remain silent.

"So Diesel, will you be able guaranty us victory with this plan of yours?" Diesel 10 folded his arms and looked at the automaton. Diesel went quiet.

"...yes."

"Very well," said Diesel 10 ambiguously. BoCo's mind was full in panic mode, he had to do something but without being suspicious.

"Then let us destroy those traitors and begin the revolution!" Spencer declared with an almost delusional grin.

"Are you sure about that, BoCo?" BoCo gave Edward an irritated look. It had taken him hours to meet up Edward without being followed by any Legion loyalists, having taken several trains, walked God knew how many miles and double backed on himself so many times he had lost count, trying to get to Tidmouth.

"Edward, I spent so many hours that I will never get back, travelling around this Island more than once to avoid being followed here, I am bloody well serious!" he hissed. Both automatons were behind the engine sheds.

"Ok!" an agitated Edward replied. "Looks like we're out of options, we'll have the gather at Branch-Line before the Legion makes their move."

"Edward, you have to careful, the Legions building weapons and its leaders have this...bloodlust. Any chance of a peaceful resolution is dead with these guys in charge."

Edward started pacing around anxiously. "With you no longer optimistic, it seems we'll be in for a fight. When did you say they would they attack?"

"They don't have a date set." Edward looked over at BoCo with intrigue. "What?"

"Try and get them to begin this weekend. If they're still trying to organise themselves, we can force them to put themselves into a disadvantage."

"Edward! ...We're not organised to take them on, you're gambling with lives!" BoCo burst out.

"Gambling with lives? BoCo, I'll declaring war on other Automatons, I'm going to be ending lives!" BoCo stared at Edward, with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"And you're comfortable with that?"

Edward sighed and looked away. "No," he whispered as he returned to face BoCo. "But BoCo, if I'm going to lead this opposition, I will be sending people to their deaths, be they good or bad, and I will be ordering them to fight, wreck and...kill. So it's better I realise that now."

BoCo sighed as he hung his head. "I'll see what I can do with the Legion." He started to walk away before stopping. "We need to come up with a better way to communicate then this."

For the first time in days, Edward chuckled and gave a small smile. "Yeah, we'll work on that then." BoCo chuckled in return and left.

In wasn't long until Thomas returned to the shed. Edward focused on cleaning his engine until the two human members of the blue E2's crew left.

"You alright Edward?" Thomas greeted his friend.

"Thomas, I need you and the others to head out," said Edward, "there are a few individuals I you to deliver a message too."

"W...w...what's going on Edward!" Thomas nervously asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It's a Call to Arms, Thomas. We're going to war."

 _The build up of pressure was now reaching breaking point, and by now, it was clear any chance of peaceful talking was gone. Now that I think about it, I can't remember anyone talking about peace after this. It seemed that we had become so angry and obsessed, that we wanted war._

 _If only we knew..._


End file.
